


Letters From Maman

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, F/M, Letters, Sad, adrienette - Freeform, after Hawkmoth is defeated, emilie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: After Hawkmoth's arrest... Adrien is given a box of letters from his mother. He had never had the courage to read them until he was moving into Marinette and his new home; where she convinces him that he should read them.





	1. The Box

Adrien carried a box into the bedroom of their new home. He had just married Marinette and they had just gotten the keys to their new house. They were busy unpacking boxes after a few weeks of much needed cleaning. The house hadn’t been perfect, but with a little love… it would become something beautiful. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and set the small box on his lap. He had never opened it and he didn’t intend to do it now. His nerves began to get the best of him as his heart sped up and got caught in his throat. 

“Kitty?” Marinette called from the kitchen and made her way to the bedroom, finding her husband on their bed with his fingers in his hair. She sighed and sat down beside him on the bed. “You really should read those. I think it’s time.” 

Adrien took his hand from his hair and clutched the box closer to himself. Marinette ran her hand along his thigh and warmly smiled at him. 

“She’d want you too, Minou.” Marinette kissed his cheek and gently took the box from him. “It’s been years since you were given this.” 

“I just don’t know if I am ready.” Adrien swallowed hard as he peered over at the box in his wife’s lap. 

“Your father had them hidden for years and you did not even know until he was taken away. Your name was on it. They were meant for you to see, Kitty. Not him. Plus, they might tell you what really happened to her. All we know was that she was locked in a glass casket by your father. That he intended to bring her back.” Marinette brushed his bangs away from his face and stared into his broken gaze. “I know you want closure and maybe… just maybe. This will give you what you need.” 

“I’m scared for what it will say. That it will only make it hurt more than seeing her body under my father’s house.” Adrien let a tear fall down his cheek and Marinette brushed it away with her thumb. 

“You’ll never know unless you read them. I can tell you that even if she is gone? She is still with you.” Marinette pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and Adrien nodded as she broke the kiss. “Okay.” 

Adrien took the box of letters from her and took a deep breath. He slowly ran his fingers along the smooth lid and opened it with trembling fingers. Ten letters stared back at him. Just ten. He swallowed hard and picked up the first one, finding it hard to open it. His hands trembled more as he began to unfold the soft stationary paper. 

Marinette crawled behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek. “It’s okay.” Marinette smiled and waited for him to read it out loud. 


	2. Letter 1

Cher Adrien, 

I have ten days left. The sickness is spreading fast and your father seems intent on hiding this from you. I want you to know that I love you. That you are the most amazing man in the whole entire world to me. I don’t want to go and I am scared of losing you and your father. 

I guess I should start with how this happened. I should start by telling you that your father and I are not your average power couple. “Power couple”, the very thought makes me laugh. It might be accurate in a whole new way. Um, when we were in Tibet… I found this book with pictures of costumes and jewelry. At the time it seemed like a great tool to use for inspiration. I ended up picking it up, along with two brooches. A peacock and a butterfly. 

We didn’t know… I didn’t know… that these items had any significance until we got it home and saw them. I also didn’t know that my miraculous, as we called them, would get damaged in a fight. But, one night while we were out enjoying the night view and playing around with our powers… it got broken. 

The peacock brooch became infected and soon it made me sick. As of now… I just have a terrible cough. I hope this does not get worse. Your father is working on a way to fix this. He’s been searching for anything to cure it, but so far… nothing has come up. 

With so much love,

Your Maman


	3. Letter 2

Cher Adrien, 

You did so well today at your photoshoot. I have never been so proud of you. Well, that’s a lie. I’m proud of you everyday that I see you. I had fun baking with you today. I am also glad that the passion fruit macarons actually turned out. I was a bit nervous about them. I’m still laughing at how that flour somehow got into your hair or how the batter got on your cheek. Must be the kitchen fairies. You remember that story, don’t you? 

How I’d always tell you that when things went missing or awry with the baking or dinner… that fairies must be behind it. Tales of them hiding among the shelves and in the pantry. You used to giggle and your little cheeks would turn bright red. Of course, you were always guilty and you didn’t hide it well. I could always tell when you would lie to me. 

Maybe I’ll be a fairy after I’m gone. I could perch on your shoulder and tell you when to make good decisions. Or bad. I could play the devil’s advocate. I can’t stop laughing now; which is hard for me because it usually metamorphosizes into coughing fits. Your father tells me that I should calm down and not get too over excited.

He says that I shouldn’t let my emotions get the better of me, but I can’t help but smile when I see you. I love to see you laugh and when Chloe comes over… you brighten up like the most beautiful sunflower. I am so glad that you two have become such great friends. Even when you were little and would run to tell on her. You two are like siblings and it would always bring joy to me to see you two play together.

I’m down to nine days before I am no longer able to hold you. No longer able to hear your voice. No longer able to feel your soft hair against my cheek. No longer able to know how your day went. If people were nice to you. 

It breaks my heart, but writing these letters seem to make me feel like I can be with you a little bit longer. 

Love always,

Your Maman


	4. Letter 3

Cher Adrien, 

Your father brought me the most beautiful flowers today. Yellow roses. They reminded me of you and tears gathered at the corners of my eyes. I think I sat in the bedroom for hours staring at those dang flowers, thinking of you. Thinking of your bright face and about how much I will miss it. I shouldn’t be only writing depressing stuff. Sigh. I wanted to tell you something. 

You played piano beautifully today. When you play I can hear a whole orchestra behind you. Your soul shines through the music and I can almost hear you laugh. Sometimes you do laugh and it’s when you mess up. Don’t think I don’t notice you miss those notes, Adrien. I see them. I just choose to love those imperfections. 

You do not have to be perfect. No matter what your father says. 

Love always,

Your Maman


	5. Letter 4

Cher Adrien,

You did so well today in your lesson. I am always amazed with how well you understand physics. It amazes me because I was never good at such things. I was always good at artistic and creative courses. Math and physics always seemed to fly over my head, if you will. 

I admire how smart you are everyday. You have always been too smart for your own good. There are days when I feel bad that you are kept inside so much. I only hope that you use that brain of yours to do something great in the future, but isn’t that what all mother’s say. I suppose I’m not much different than them. Wanting what is best for their son. 

Your father wants you to run  _ Gabriel _ , but I know you will do something bigger. More important. Change the world and I only wish that I could watch it happen. 

I know that you have the stubbornness and will power to do it too. You are so much like me. In fact, I believe your father has said that about you since day one. Always said that you’d be trouble. Even now, I’m laughing about it. 

Well, dinner is almost ready and I’ll soon be sitting with you at the table. I think after I’ll sneak some cookies to you and we can sit and tell each other silly stories, like we used to. 

All of my love,

Your Maman


	6. Letter 5

Cher Adrien,

Remember when you were little and would have nightmares… how you would run to our bedroom and crawl into bed between us. How I’d hold you and tell you that everything will be okay. How I would take you back to your room and sing you a song to help you sleep. How sometimes I’d tell you stories and run my fingers through your hair until you fell asleep. 

You used to clutch to me like your life depended on it. I guess you still do on some occasions when your father is too harsh on you. 

Let me tell you a secret. One day that will all be over. One day you’ll be making your own choices and be free to do what you want. Just make sure that you make smart choices. The very thought of your father disapproving of some rash decisions that you could make, makes me laugh. Your father could use some shaking up. He can be so stiff sometimes. But you know how he can be. 

I want you to know that I hope that you remember me. That you remember all of the little things that I have told you. That you remember everything. The bad and good. 

Love always,

Your Maman


	7. Letter 6

Cher Adrien,

It’s becoming harder to write to you. My hands are not as steady as they used to be and I’m becoming more weak as the days pass. The cough has worsened, but I’m trying to not let it get me down. 

I’ve been helping your father design some clothing for you. It’s been exhausting, but to see your smile when you wear them… makes it worth it. 

Aren’t you excited about winning that lacrosse trophy? I know you have many of them, but I can’t help but be thrilled for you. You did so well out there. I’m glad that you started playing that sport. Your father had his doubts and concerns about the injuries that you could get, but what is life without a little bit of danger. Am I right? I know I love a little adventure with my mundane life. I think we all do. Although, your father could spend days in his office working on projects and never seeing the world. 

He used to love traveling and running along the rooftops, but… then I got sick. Now, he seems only focused on protecting his family from the dangers of outside. I fear that your fate will be to be kept inside. 

Anyway, I should head to your room to say goodnight.

Love always and forever,

Your Maman


	8. Letter 7

Cher Adrien,

You asked me today if I was okay. I hate lying to you. I said I was fine, even as you had to help me walk up the stairs. I even kept a smile on my face, which is hard to do these days. More than you know. I wish I was getting better. I wish I had never owned the peacock miraculous. I wish I had a choice to stay on this Earth with you. 

Your father just keeps saying that there is a way to save me, but I don’t believe him. There is nothing of this Earth that can save me. Nothing that can help me. He keeps rattling off about taking that silly book to someone. 

Says he wants someone to read it and translate it for him. He is so set on that book giving him all of the answers, but I don’t see how it’s special. A type of user manual, he says it is. 

To me it’s just some silly book that someone wrote about the miraculouses. Your father is growing tired and I can see it. I see it in his greying hair and the dark rings beneath his eyes. 

I often find him in his study, asleep on the book. His glasses falling crookedly down his nose. I usually have to either get him to come to bed or put a blanket over him because I know he’ll be too stubborn to leave it alone. Sigh. I wish I wasn’t a burden. I’m so sorry that I’m a burden. 

Love always,

Your Maman


	9. Letter 8

Cher Adrien,

I’m nearing the end and I can feel it. I could barely get out of bed to see you play piano today. I thought it was sweet of you to offer to bring your piano into our bedroom. But you know how hard that would be to accomplish, but I know you would try anyway. 

You’ve always been kind hearted, Adrien. I hope that never changes. I hope that you find a great girl that is just like you. That cares for others as much as you do. You’ve always been able to see the light in anyone’s darkness. 

Your father is becoming more and more obsessed with reading the book and is speaking about getting his hands on two other miraculouses. I don’t know what he is talking about. I’m seeing a darkness in him as I grow more ill and it worries me. 

I want you safe as much as he does, but not like this. It’s breaking him, emotionally and physically. I want you to grow and become something stronger and bigger. 

Be strong,

Your Maman


	10. Letter 9

Cher Adrien, 

I don’t have much time left with you. I sat in the garden with you for hours. I will always cherish how the sun made the golden flecks in your emerald eyes sparkle. Everytime I see them, I see myself and you as a small boy. How you would smile and run around the garden like your life was amazing and perfect. How you had no worries or cares for the world. I hope that you keep that. 

You are going to make a woman very lucky and happy when you grow up. I only hope that your father’s newest idea works. He plans to put me into a self sustaining system until he can cure me. The man that he got to make it, has already installed it. 

It feels like one of those Sci-fi films, doesn’t it? Maybe I should have made one. Maybe I could still from the glass casket if your father would let me. Then I could help pay the bills from the grave. That’s a dark and morbid thought. At least I know I can still laugh. 

Let’s bake cookies tonight, hm? That always cheers you up. I can see you fretting from across the table and I know you realize that something isn’t right. But you’re hiding it. Hiding it behind your model smile. The one you put on for media. I know it well, kitchen fairy. 

Do me a favor? Once, I am gone… continue to check on your father for me. I fear he will be more broken than he already is once he loses me. And you need each other. 

I love you,

Your Maman


	11. Letter 10

Cher Adrien,

I will always love you. I will always watch over you. You are my sun and moon. The very stars in my sky and having you? Was my best creation. You will always be my son and I will always watch over you. 

When the lights shine down on you… think of me smiling at you from the side of every runway you walk down. When you feel the sun warm your skin? That is me bringing you into my warm embrace. When you have your lessons with Nathalie? Remember me and hear my voice within hers. When you read your books? Think of all of the times that I snuck you cookies and told you stories. 

When you look out the window and see the stars? Know that I placed them there for you. Each burning star is a reminder of how much I love you. When you play piano? Know that I am sitting on that bench beside you and playing along with you. 

Know that whatever you do… I will always be there. I’ll catch you when you fall. I’ll hug you when you’re sick. I’ll cheer for you when you win tournaments. I am so proud of you and will always be. You are one amazing kid and I couldn’t ask for a better son. 

I love you and I hope the day that your father cures me? You’ll be standing beside him to greet me. 

Never grow up and be yourself. Don’t let someone tell you who to be or not be. That’s what makes you special. 

I will always love you and be there,

Your Maman


	12. Healing

Adrien’s hands shook more and he brought the letter to his eyes and burst out into sobs. Marinette hugged him harder as he shook all over. He felt sick to his stomach and his heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest. Words failed to form in his mouth and all he could do was break out into screaming sobs that shook their bed. 

Marinette moved slightly and took the box of letters from him. She pulled him down to the bed and embraced him in her arms. She ran her fingers through his soft hair as he broke down into her chest, clutching his nails into her back. 

She didn’t say anything as she held him and let him grieve. Let him pour years and years of sadness and pain into her pink shirt, soaking it with his tears. He gasped and tried to breathe as he cried harder, gripping her shirt for dear life. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m weak. I’m sorry.” Adrien could only burst out apologies in between his gasps. He burst into more sobs as he lost control again. 

Marinette swallowed hard and draped her leg over his hips as she soothed him. “You never grieved. Just kept holding it in and hiding behind your smile. Staying strong when you didn’t need to.” 

“I was scared. Scared that if I let the fantasy of her disappearing… that- that she’d- she-” Adrien lost his words as more pain ripped through him like a well placed cataclysm. 

“She’d be gone. But she’s not gone. She never has been. She’s always been with you. I know it’s hard. I know it was hard when-” Marinette couldn’t get herself to say it and Adrien knew what she meant. 

“I didn’t want to pull the power. I didn’t want to let her go. I didn’t- but what choice? Mari?” Her name came out as a plea as he pushed away from her. He looked at her with an expression that only a hopeless little kid could give when they are begging for hope. Grasping to even the tiniest thread. “What choice did I have but to let her go? I couldn’t save her.” 

“You’re right. There was nothing that could have saved her.” Marinette hated to admit it, but there was nothing that they could have done. If he had traded his life for his mother’s life… he would have been taken. Marinette wouldn’t have handled losing him well and he hadn’t wanted to make her feel that pain. 

“I’m so selfish, Mari. I could have just sacrificed myself. I could have-” Adrien burst out into sobs again as he gripped her arm with trembling fingers, peering down with his hair in his face. “But then you would feel this pain. I don’t wish this pain on anyone. And now what do I have left?” 

“Plagg, Tikki, friends… and me.” Marinette touched his chin, lifting his head so that his gaze met her own. 

He peered over her shoulder as Plagg appeared with a slice of camembert. “I know it’s not the same as having your mother, kid. But, it always makes me feel better.” The little black cat offered the piece of cheese to Adrien. 

“Thanks Plagg.” Adrien took it and pocketed it for later. Even after all these years… he still hated the stuff. 

“Marinette is right, Adrien. We will always be here for you.” Tikki smiled and flew over to hug his cheek. 

“ _ WE _ , will always be here.” Marinette took his hand and placed it onto her stomach. 

Adrien’s eyes grew wide as he realized what she was saying. “ _ We?” _

Marinette nodded with her bottom lip between her teeth and a blush to her cheeks. “I just found out this morning.” 

“But you lifted all those boxes? Why’d you lift them? You shouldn’t have-” Adrien got lost in his worries about her well being. 

Marinette burst out laughing at him as she grabbed his face. “You always worry so much. I’m fine. I picked light boxes on purpose. Didn’t you notice that you were only lifting the heavy ones?” 

Adrien finally smiled and laughed at himself. “I just assumed that you were trying to get me to show off my muscles.” He flexed one of his arms for her, showing off his bicep muscle.

Marinette rolled her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Once a Chat, always a Chat.” 

“Only for you, M’Lady.” Adrien kissed her again with a sigh as he placed his hand on her hip. “Thank you for making me read the letters.” 

“You needed it and I know she wanted it.” Marinette smirked as she peered over at Tikki. “A little red bug told me.” 

“Duusu used to tell us how much her holder wanted her son to read the letters.” Tikki shrugged. “She loved her holder very much. Said she was the kindest woman.” 

“Thank you.” Adrien held his hand out for Tikki to land on it. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and Tikki giggled. 

“Okay, enough of this lovey dovey stuff. I’m hungry and you’re all ruining my appetite.” Plagg groaned and flew off to his stash of cheese. 

“Alright, let’s go bake. I know that cheers you up. Maybe the kitchen fairies will show up.” Marinette winked at him and Adrien chuckled. “You seriously have always been this way with baking? Stealing frosting… cake batter... and cookie dough?” 

“Shh… it was the fairies.” Adrien pressed his index finger to his lips, causing Marinette to laugh. 

“Yep. I guess it was just a big, attractive, smart, daring, and funny fairy.” Marinette picked on him and he burst out laughing. 

“Well, when the baker is as attractive as she is… how can a kitchen fairy stay away?” Adrien ran up to her and scooped her up into his arms, pressing kisses to her cheek. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and peered at him with a warm smile. “I love you. So much. And this baby will too.” 

Adrien blushed and captured her lips as he carried her to their kitchen. “I love you too and I will love this kitten more than the stars and moon. Just as my mother loved me. And she would have loved you, wonder bug.” 

Marinette nodded with a giggle as tears threatened her eyes. She had always wished that she had met her. But something told her that his mother was never too far away. That she was always there, watching them. 


End file.
